


Heading Home

by Cliffertje (carendv)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Could be read as relationship, Gen, Narry - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Still editing, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carendv/pseuds/Cliffertje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I just wished time wouldn't go so fast,' Niall sighed. 'It's already so dark outside.'</p><p>Harry looked out the window and saw how the wind blew trough the trees while the sun was still high in the sky. </p><p>'The night has the stars, remember?'</p><p>Or the one were Niall is dying and Harry has to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heading Home

The lights seemed to be fading out, like someone turned the switch slowly. First, it wasn't noticeable, but slowly, the room seemed to have more deepened shadows. Colors disappeared, became darker and darker in till they were just shades of grey, like twilight. Niall really had to concentrate to still see what was happening around him. He people talking, but their facial expressions were hard to distinct. Then one of them left the room, properly the doctor.

When he looked outside the window, there seemed to be more light. The curtains were closed, since he had complained about a headache, but there were still some small rays of sunlight coming in. They were pure white and stood out between the dark shades. Where they were hold up by the curtains, the fabric became a deep blue. 

'A beautiful blue,' Niall thought.

His eyes felt heavy, maybe he should take some rest but had promised to wait in till the other boys were back. One of them stayed behind with him, in case, but he'd still ensured them he would be awake to tell them about his day himself. 

'You know,' he said in a low voice, 'I've never realized just how warm the sun is.'

Someone, Harry he supposed, looked up from his mobile and watched him in silence.

'I mean,' Niall continued, 'it's just so bright, so warm. Just a few of those rays and ... Could you maybe open the curtains? I wanna feel 'm.'

'Are you sure?' Harry, indeed, asked. 'Is that okay with your head?'

He nodded, even though his head was still pounding. It wasn't if it made any difference anymore. He did close his eyes for a second though, just to enjoy the warmth even more when it lay over his body. It was relaxing, it was peaceful. In that moment, he swore he couldn't have asked for anything more.

When he opened his eyes once again, there were colors again. They weren't bright and a lot blended with each other, so it seemed like one big hazy mess, but it was color and Niall loved it. He had always done that. So, while he and Harry talked, he took everything in. From his almost white fingers, to Harry's big green eyes and the purple flowers on the nightstand next to his bed. From time to time, he would close his eyes just to imagine how bright they used to be, and he would smile. 

'Haz?'

'Yeah, Niall?'

'How long before they come back? I'm tired.' 

A short silent fell, before Harry reluctantly replied they would be here any minute now.

'You sure?' Niall asked. 'I just really want to keep my promise, they seemed so desperate even though they know they could still visit tomorrow, right?'

Harry bit back his tears at that statement, but he couldn't help but let his hands tremble. Just to stop it, he took Nialls hands in his. His hand just were cold, and white as a sheet. When he turned them around, and put some fingers on his wrist, he almost panicked at the slow, slight heartbeat.

The clock ticked for some time, before Nialls voice echoed though the room again.

'You hands are so warm, Haz. I've always loved that about you.' 

'And yours are always way to cold,' Harry smiled back. 'Even after holding them for five minutes, I can't seem to warm them up.' 

Niall frowned.

'You just took them, Haz. Of course they aren't warmed up yet.'

Harry decided not to tell him. Instead, he gave Niall a little squeeze and told him he was right, like always. Niall smiled at that, and Harry couldn't help but give him a teary, yet happy smile back. In some sick twisted way, seeing Niall in the hospital bed with all those tubes going around, while he smiled like that, he seemed even more like an angel from heaven. His skin was so white, almost if it gave lights itself. His eyes were even bluer with the black bags under his eyes. Yes, Harry decided, even though he looked so sick, he looked even more pure then before.

'I just wished time wouldn't go so fast,' Niall sighed. 'It's already so dark outside.'

Harry looked out the window and saw how the wind blew trough the trees while the sun was still high in the sky. 

'The night has the stars, remember?' 

He tried to get rid of the lump in his throat, but even though he had swallowed a thousand times, it was still there. He tried to keep his breathing steady, so Niall wouldn't notice anything, but it became harder with the minute. 

'But they aren't out tonight, it's just the moon it seems.' 

'I guess you're right, it's still beautiful though.'

Niall just hummed as reply as he watched the 'moon'. It was indeed beautiful, but never as beautiful as the stars. He still remembered how he watched those at concerts if it got late, and there was an open roof. He frowned, then remembered it were all the little lights of the fans he was talking about and not the stars. Or did he look at the stars? They properly looked an awful lot like the lights of fans. Maybe he should've paid more attention to the stars, such a shame they weren't out tonight.

'I wrote a song,' he suddenly said, while looking at Harry's shadow. 'Could you record it, so I don't forget the melody I came up with?' 

Nobody would ever understand how much Harry wanted to scream at that moment for Niall to look him in the eye, even though he understood the boy no longer could. He just wished he could get one more look, one more sign that Niall was happy, that he made Niall happy. Just to see the sparkle once more and be proud because he caused it. 

'Yeah, wait,' he said, and when he had started recording on his mobile: 'Go on.'

'Okay, wait. Yeah, I'm ready,' Niall said, suddenly very nervous.

An hour later, when the boys finally arrived, Niall was already asleep. They set the flowers, yellow this time, beside him on the nightstand by the others so he could find them tomorrow and take in the colors. The boys watched him for a while, before they asked Harry how he had been doing that day. Instead of answering, he took his mobile again, and sought for the recording.

'He said sorry, by the way, for not being awake anymore,' Harry said, with a hallow voice. 'He really tried to fight it of, but I think he just had no energy left anymore.' 

After that, they silently listened as Niall sang a song with a raw voice that later became one of their most emotional songs. 

' _Once in a lifetime it's just right, we make no mistakes. Not even a landslide or riptide could take it all away. Somehow it feels like nothing has changed, right now my heart is beating the same. Out loud someone's calling my name and it sounds like you. When I close my eyes, all the stars align and you are by my side. You are by my side._ '

With tears in their eyes, they heard the message in it. They heard how Niall told them how he had it all, how he felt their support. The only thing left to do was supporting him once more. And zo they held his hand as their angel went back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, it was my first story here ever! :)


End file.
